Frozen/Script (Part 2)
Sorry it is a little late Story (Ryder, holding Marshall, and the other pups are riding on their vehicles and going to the good snow witch. Following is a icy trail.) (Rachel and Silvey follow) (Silvey hops off Rachel and flies behind her at the edge of a deep valley. They hide behind a rock and peek out.) (Down below, Ryder holds a frightened Chase. Ryder holds the still unconscious Marshall.) Ryder: Please, help. My friend, Marshall! (Suddenly, a bunch of snowballs tumble down the valley toward them. It looks as though they’ll be crushed! But, luckily, the snowballs stop at their feet. The snowballs then unfold, revealing bright faces.) Rachel: Polar Bears...? (The snowball in front of Rachel “wakes up.”) Polar Bear: Shush. I’m trying to listen. (She grabs Rachel and Silvey by paw and wing and hugs them close. Silvey licks her face and she eyes them both.) Polar Bear: Cuties. I’m gonna keep you. (Back below, the crowd parts for a woman as old as the Earth. They call her The Good Snow Witch. She approaches arthritically, but determined.) (She nods respectfully to Ryder.) The Good Snow Witch: Born with the powers or cursed? Ryder: Cursed. And they’re getting stronger. (The Good Snow Witch motions for Ryder to bring Marshall to her. He does. She examines him.) The Good Snow Witch: You are lucky it wasn’t his heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded. Rocky: Please do something. The Good Snow Witch: I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe.... But don’t worry, I’ll leave the fun. (The Good Snow Witch pulls out a glowing blue energy from Marshall’s head. We see his memories floating right above him. The Good Snow Witch changes all of his magical memories to ordinary memories) The Good Snow Witch: He will be okay. Chase: But he won’t remember I have powers? Zuma: It’s for the best, dude. The Good Snow Witch: Listen to me, Chase, your power will only grow. (As she speaks, she conducts the Northern Lights to show a silhouette of Chase creating magical snowflakes.) The Good Snow Witch: There is beauty in your magic.... But also great danger. (The snowflakes turn to sharp spikes.) The Good Snow Witch: You must learn to control it. (In the Northern Lights display, the sharp spikes cause people figures to panic and attack Chase.) The Good Snow Witch: Fear will be your enemy. Chase gasps and buries his face in the Ryder’s chest. (Ryder wraps his arms around Chase, protectively.) Ryder: No. We’ll protect him. He can learn to control it. I’m sure. (scene Changes to the lookout bridge rising) Ryder: Until then, we’ll lift the bridge. We will limit his contact with people and keep his powers hidden from everyone... including Marshall. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? (Marshall Version) Previous Part Frozen/Script (Part 1) Next Part Frozen/Script (Part 3) Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Frozen Category:Stories Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Parts